JAMAS TE DEJARIA
by RUMIKO123
Summary: Estoy cansado de ser el eslabón más débil...


HOLA, AQUI LES DEJO UN FIC CORTITO SOBRE CREPUSCULO, BUENO EN REALIDAD, SOBRE LUNA NUEVA, ESPERO LES ENCANTE. BESITOS.

* * *

 **JAMAS TE DEJARIA.**

\- ¿Crees que Jasper no se siente mal, Edward? - pregunté, furiosa. - ¡Se ha marchado!

Si fuera humana, mis ojos estarían encharcados de lágrimas dolorosas, mi Jasper se había ido en la madrugada y como él sabía los puntos débiles de mis visiones, no podía ver lo que estaba planeando, tal vez, necesitaba estar solo… incluso, sin mi.

\- ¡Lo sé, Alice, lo sé! - exclama Edward, igual de abatido - Y también me duele, es parte de esta familia.

\- Y se ha ido por ella - gruñe Rosalie.

La miré mal, Bella era de la familia, será parte de la familia, ella no tenía la culpa pero… Edward pudo hacer algo para que Jasper no se marchara, él pudo evitarlo. Edward tenía la mirada fija en el enorme ventanal del estudio de Carlisle, quien se mantenía en silencio al igual que Esme y Emmett.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué dices que es culpa de Bella? - inquiere Edward, sin mirarla.

Rosalie contrajo sus hermosas expresiones y se cruzó de brazos, caminó un paso hacia Edward.

\- ¿Como que por que, Edward? - Rosalia echaba chispas - Para empezar, esa humana no debería saber que somos vampiros, segundo, no deberías estar con ella y tercero por su estúpido romance hemos perdido a Jasper.

Esme arrugó el ceño.

\- Rosalie…

\- No, ¡es verdad! - chilla Rosalie - ¡Es la verdad, Esme! Y todos lo sabemos, ¡incluso tu, Edward!

\- ¿Dices que lo mejor para todos sería que Bella no estuviera conmigo? - inquirió Edward en un tono bajo.

Miré a Edward, él no podía ser tal cosa.

\- Lo de Jasper… iba a pasar tarde o temprano - dije rápidamente - Jazz… es el más joven de nosotros con dieta vegetariana, fue un simple accidente, Edward.

\- ¿Accidente, Alice? - La cara de Edward se lleno de melancolía. - Casi pierdo a Bella.

\- No fue así, hijo - dijo Carlisle - Ella estará bien solo es cuestión de tiempo, Jasper lo ha hecho bien y… lastimosamente, sucedió pero esto solo lo hará madurar más en su dieta, como todos…

\- ¡Jasper la pudo haber asesinado sin más, Carlisle! ¿acaso no lo viste? - rugió Edward, con los dientes apretados.

\- Ya, pero pudimos impedirlo - dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros - y Edward, vamos, tu y yo fuimos como él, no te hagas el santo.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Jasper, desde que se convirtió… duró casi un siglo si no es más alimentándose de sangre humana - dijo Edward - ¿Crees enserio que pueda cambiar? ¿que deje de desear la sangre humana? Eso no pasa, Emmett.

Mis ojos se entornaron - _¡Eres un verdadero idiota, Edward!_ \- pensé.

\- ¿Por qué, Alice? - inquirió él - Así te moleste, es la verdad.

Apreté mis labios.

\- No, no es cierto - mascullé - Jasper es la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco, si, está noche falló, pero tu y todos hemos fallado alguna vez, así que no lo reproches, y otra cosa, Jasper se siente lo suficientemente mal por ti y por Bella, porque a pesar de que él se siente mal cuando ella está aquí, la quiere contigo, ¡porqué te hace feliz y él quiere verte feliz así como él lo está conmigo! ¡Idiota! Así que no le eches la culpa a Jasper por algo que solamente pasó, Edward.

Jamás me había visto tan furiosa.

\- Y Bella no merece pagar los platos rotos - continué - Serías más idiota si la dejas.

Rosalie me miró.

\- ¿No es culpa de Bella? - arqueó las cejas - Es verdad, no es culpa de ella, ¡Es de él!

Miró a Edward.

\- Es tu culpa - le dijo en tono acusativo - ¡No debiste enamorarte de una humana! ahora, nuestro hermano se marchó, y está familia peligra, solo por un estúpido capricho...

\- Vamos, Rose, te pasas - dijo Emmett - Déjalo.

\- ¿Ahora la vas a defender también, Emmett? - inquirió mi hermana.

El suspiró.

\- No es eso…

\- ¡ Ay Emmett, ya! - exclamó - ¡Me cansé! Bella no pertenece a este mundo, Edward, dejemos de actuar como si fuera indispensable.

Edward asintió.

\- Tiene razón.

\- No, no la tiene - dije.

\- ¡Calla, Alice!

\- No - puntualicé - Bella no tiene la culpa, fue un accidente. Jasper tampoco la tiene, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarnos y…

\- No, Alice - dijo Edward - Bella no pertenece a mi mundo, ni yo al de ella.

\- Hijo, tienes que pensar bien las cosas - dijo Carlisle - La amas…

\- Y porqué la amo debo dejarla, Carlisle - dijo Edward en voz baja - Ella pudo morir.

\- Pero ella te ama - dijo Esme - Le dolerá.

\- Pero se repondrá - Edward camino a la salida - De algo estoy seguro, los humanos se reponen rápido al dolor.

Edward se marcha. Rosalie niega con la cabeza y se va rápidamente, Emmett se tumba en el sofá y Carlisle junto con Esme se marchan, yo me quedé con Emmett un momento.

\- Ya volverá - dijo Emmett

\- Lo sé pero… no se cuando - murmuré mirando el ventanal - Jamás se había alejado tanto de mi.

\- A veces… es necesario, Alice - dijo él - Rosalie también necesita estar sola.

Ella no se marchó, está en su cuarto - dije torciendo el gesto

\- Si, y yo aquí - puntualizó - Es necesario calmarse antes de enfrentar lo demás, él volverá, no se cuando, pero jamás te dejaría, te ama mucho para eso.

Me quede en silencio y le sonreí, Emmett tenía razón… sin embargo, tenía algo de miedo, Jasper jamás se había alejado, nunca, y es porqué jamás habíamos discutido… suspiré y salí del estudio, caminé a la salida de la casa y me senté en los escalones de la entrada, abracé mis rodillas y ahí me quede, quieta, esperando a que él apareciera… pasaron las horas y dieron las cinco de la mañana, y Jasper no aparecía, Rosalie y Emmett ya habían hablado y se habían ido a su casa para… bueno, para lo que ellos saben hacer, Esme y Carlisle se habían marchado de caza y Edward se había marchado para pensar en lo de Bella, dijo que de hoy no pasaba… ¡era un tonto! Pero yo ya no podía hacer nada, y yo… seguía sentada en aquellas grandes con la mirada perdida en algún punto del bosque.

Visualicé por fin a Jasper en una de mis visiones, iba a llegar en menos de cinco minutos, suspiré y calmé mis emociones, él por fin estaba aquí y yo… estaba… ¿enojada?

\- Alice.. -

Me puse rápidamente de pie cuando lo vi de pie al frente mío, tenía los ojos dorados y tristes.

\- Jazz… - suspiré - ¿Por qué… me dejaste sola?

\- Fue solo un momento, cariño - dijo él y se acercó

\- Temí Jazz - murmuré - Pensé que te alejarías de mi.

\- ¿De ti? ¡Oh, Alice! - Jazz estaba junto a mi cogiendome las manos - Yo no me fui por ti, solo quería tranquilizarme y… bueno, pensar.

\- ¿En que? - inquirí temerosa

El suspiró.

\- Estoy cansado de ser el eslabón más débil - dijo y sonrió tristemente - Pero tu eres feliz aquí, y yo también lo estoy porqué estás a mi lado, Alice, por ti es que no me rindo y trato… de continuar con esta vida, porqué tu me das fuerzas, pequeña. ¿Pensabas que me iba a ir?

Sonreí apenada. Jazz era tan hermoso conmigo.

\- Bueno si… pensé que… esto - hice un gesto con la mano - Era tonto y…

Jazz sonrió.

\- Jamás me iré de tu lado - dijo y tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos - Yo temía que tu te cansarías de mi… por esto.

Abrí mucho mis ojos.

\- ¡Olvídate de eso, Jasper! - exclamé casi enojada - Jamás me cansaría de ti y siempre te apoyaré no me importa cuantas veces falles, siempre estaré ahí, ¿ok?

El sonrió y me acercó a su rostro, sonrió y me beso los labios tiernamente, me colgué de su cuello y sonreí aún más.

\- Bella…

\- ¿Edward la dejará, no es así?

Asentí lentamente, y la cara de Jasper se descompuso.

\- Debe pensar que soy un…

\- Un nada, Jazz - dije - El piensa que Bella no pertenece a este mundo.

\- En realidad así lo es pero solo porqué yo quise asesinarla - dijo Jasper acongojado - El la ama, lo sé, Al.

Asentí y acaricié las mejillas de mi esposo.

\- Pero creo que es decisión de Edward - dije - Si el piensa eso…

\- Fue por mi -

\- No, no, no fue por ti… solo…

Jasper y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos el rostro pálido y triste de Edward. Abracé la cintura de mi Jazz y miré a Edward arqueando las cejas…

\- No lo hagas - le dije.

\- Edward, si de algo estoy seguro es de los sentimientos de Bella hacia ti - dijo Jasper - Cuando está contigo sus emociones se alteran, hay una mezcla de felicidad, ansiedad y amor, si la dejas, todo eso se reducirá a nada.

Edward asintió.

\- ¿Sientes como estoy ahora, Jasper?

Jasper suspiró.

\- No la dejes. No por mi, no por lo que pasó yo…

\- Jasper - lo cortó Edward - Deja de sentirte como si fueras el malo de la historia, no lo eres, eres mi hermano y… se lo difícil que es esto para ti y lo siento por traer a Bella y… que ella, ya sabes, es mi culpa por enamorarme de una humana y traerla a una familia de vampiros, fuiste tu pero pudo ser cualquiera, y tu no eres un peligro para ella, pero nuestro mundo esta lleno de ellos, se que algún día serás tan capaz de soportar la sangre humana como Esme… o Carlisle, todos seremos capaz, pero por ahora… Bella no puede ser parte de mi mundo… ella tiene que vivir en el suyo.

Jasper relajó un poco sus hombros y yo le sonreí cálidamente a Edward… - _Gracias, Ed. Sabes que Jasper lo necesitaba_ \- pensé.

\- Pero no debes dejarla - dijo Jasper - Ella te ama.

\- Y yo la amo a ella con toda mi vida - dijo y se rió - Si es que le puedo llamar vida a esto pero… la amo y quiero que sea feliz, en su mundo.

El sol salió un poco y los rostro de los tres empezaron a iluminarse, Jasper y yo lo vimos alejarse hacia el bosque, seguramente a esperar a Bella.

\- Significa que debemos irnos - murmuré tristemente -

Jasper abrazó mi cintura.

\- Estaremos juntos - dijo sonriéndome - Y siempre volvemos, Al, siempre volvemos.

\- Así es, algún día volveremos... - suspiré y miré a Jasper - Todo está mejor cuando estas conmigo.

Jasper sonrió docilmente.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo, cariño - murmuré, él se inclinó y me beso.

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO Y ME DEJEN UN LINDO COMENTARIO, BESITOSSSS.


End file.
